Fronteras
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que las letras se volvieran palabras. [Yaoi, Au, 2/3 1/4 5/6]
1. Fronteras

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo este intento de entretenimiento después de los duros días que se ha vivido en el fandom y que quizás nunca olvidemos.

 **Advertencias:**

 *** Posible OoC siendo que yo adapto a los personajes desde mi propio punto de percepción además de tener que ver todos los capítulos más de 5 veces cada uno durante una semana y me es imposible.**

 *** Yaoi. Slash (Chico/Chico)**

 *** Los únicos hermanos en esta versión son Choro-Jyushi e Ichi-Todo.**

 *** ChoroKara, OsoIchi y JyushiTodo porque puedo y quiero.**

 *** AU (Alternative Universe) basado en un fanart del cual no recuerdo la artista más la combinación de una historia propia modificada para estar en estas parejas y fandom.**

 **Probemos suerte con este capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo pero no le queda más que la paciencia en esos momentos en lo que lo desconocido gobernaba para obligarlo a quedarse quieto solo por determinados momentos, realmente se pregunta porque tardaba tanto en aquel viaje que juraba ser de "autoconocimiento y prosperidad para ambos" siendo sinceros, sospechaba terriblemente de que le han visto la cara pero debe confiar en el mayor que sin falta siempre le escribía una carta informándole como estaban las cosas._

 _Tal vez necesitaba que las letras ya se convirtieran de una buena vez en palabras._

* * *

 _ **Fronteras.**_

El amanecer resultaba ser bastante calmado a pesar del desastre que tuvieron horas antes de ir a marcharse a descansar, los platos se encontraban limpios, los muebles estaban sacudidos y en unos minutos más el desayuno estaría preparado para recibir con una gran sonrisa a sus dos responsabilidades mayores:

Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Sabe bien que les falta poco para despertar, uno para tener que asistir al instituto mientras que el otro debería prepararse para emprender un camino a la oficina y acabar con todos los pendientes que pasan de la noche a la mañana mientras que a su persona le tocaba quedarse ahí para descansar el esfuerzo que hace justo antes de que los demás despertaran. No le molesta en absoluto, al contrario, le llena de orgullo recibir ese par de gestos amables ante su cuidado después de todo eran como sus niños a pesar de que Choromatsu, mejor conocido por su mejor amigo como "Pajamatsu" entre otros términos que denigraban su hombría, fuera su pareja y tratara a su hermano menor como un hijo; quizás las peculiaridades fueran lo suyo pero no debe olvidar que por ende tienen a una familia igual a la suya, más peculiar de lo que son ellos.

Comenzó a escuchar varios pasos que en un punto se silenciaron solo haciendo que tuviera que dar media vuelta para encontrarse al de sudadera amarilla saltando para que tuviera que ser atrapado en un abrazo que los derrumbo al suelo.

A pesar del duro golpe solo se encontró riendo.

−Good morning, my little Jyushimatsu –pasó la mano por su cabello despeinándolo tan solo un poco−. You had a good dreams my energetic boy?

Verlo asentir le hizo suspirar de alegría antes de sentir un peso menos sobre el−. ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¿Podemos jugar beisbol hoy?

Tiene que buscar algún empleo en el que el horario sea complaciente para no descuidar nada, ir por los víveres de la semana además de tener que ayudarlo con los deberes, preparar la comida, cocinar algún postre para la venta de estos y dar un apoyo económico a los estudios del menor, coser la ropa que ha roto su pareja en las salidas que ha tenido con Oso donde milagrosamente no ha llegado a vomitar en la entrada, ah, cierto, también lavar la ropa que apestaba a la cena de ayer junto a otros productos no identificables.

−Of course! Siempre y cuando termines tus deberes llegando a casa.

− ¡Lo haré!

−En ese caso no le veo inconveniente alguno.

Podría no tener ni 10 minutos libres pero va a buscar un hueco en todo ese horario de ama de casa para poder pasar tiempo con él, de igual manera la sonrisa que siempre le otorgaba era lo suficiente para que siguiera con una energía que nunca duraba al final. Ser "madre" nunca fue fácil, ahora puede compadecer a la suya durante todo ese tiempo que tuvo que cuidarlo aún si ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo de ser un problema como cualquier otro. Mostrando calma total pidió con plenitud que fuera a despertar al mayor para que todos pudieran tomar un lugar y disfrutar de la comida hecha con amor…

Bueno, no en casa propia, pero ha comprado un poco de Oyakodon para todos así que contaba.

− ¡Jyushimatsu!

Definitivamente ese era Choro.

"Creo que debí especificarme mejor" trataba de no reír, era de mala educación, pero estaba siendo inevitable no empezar con pequeñas risitas al ver al otro corriendo mientras que su compañero lo correteaba para pedir sus lentes de vuelta además de querer brindarle un regaño propio de su persona.

− ¡Devuélvemelos! –reclamó cuando el otro se atrevió a escudarse en Karamatsu−. ¡No puedes ocultarte siempre en él, Jyushimatsu! ¡Vas a estar castigado!

− ¿Eh?

Oh no.

Esa palabra no.

−Jyushimatsu el no… −los llantos leves fueron inevitables haciendo que frunciera el ceño para mirar al contrario con un eje de molestia, cruzado de brazos y con un semblante disgustado−. Choromatsu Matsuno ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

−Yo, es decir, me quito mis anteojos y los necesito para leer los mensa-

− ¡Esas no son excusas! Discúlpate.

−Per-

−No escucho la disculpa.

Hubo silencio antes de que el respiro resignado haciendo que diera lugar a la atención de todos.

−Lo siento Jyushimatsu –expresó con sinceridad antes de hundirse de hombros.

−Yo también lo siento Choromatsu-niisan –finalmente contesto cuando acabo con las lágrimas para mostrarse tan reluciente como siempre−. ¡Muscle muscle, hustle hustle! –expresó contento mientras volvía a entregar lo que "secuestro" para lanzarse al otro extremo y tomar un asiento para comer.

−A veces no los entiendo.

−Dímelo a mí.

−Me sigo preguntando como acabamos en esto. De verdad, es mucho peor que estar viviendo con Osomatsu.

Tomo su barbilla luciéndose como casi siempre lo dictaba su actitud.

−Don't worry my eternal love, yo haré que todas tus preocupaciones valgan la pena.

−Eso es lo suficientemente doloroso para sentir que me he quedado ciego.

Lo tomo de su hombro para besar su mejilla antes de ser el siguiente en tomar un lugar esperando a que todos estuvieran preparados para compartir el desayuno todos juntos en un entorno de alegría que siempre se trataba de respirar.

* * *

−Osomatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan –los sacudía intentando tener suerte en que le prestaran un poco de atención−. ¡Despierten!

−Ah, Todomatsu, pero si apenas estamos en el día ¿Qué haces levantándonos? –se quejo levemente antes de tener que volver a dejar caer su cabeza contra la almohada−. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

− ¡No tengo tiempo para bromas!

−Bien. No diremos ni una.

−Ichimatsu-niisan, ya es tarde ¿No piensan preparar el desayuno?

Miradas conspirativas se vieron compartidas en los únicos que aún se encontraban en cama hasta que el líder de todos mostro una sonrisa que reflejaba tener el plan perfecto para evadir sus responsabilidades como casi siempre. Rascando su nariz no dejo de poseer ese semblante de despreocupación que irradiaba con su punto más puro, uno debería tener los ojos vendados para no notarlo.

−Por supuesto que sí, solo que el desayuno no está en esta casa, Totty.

− ¿Eh? ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?

−Osomatsu tiene razón, el desayuno se encuentra con el doloroso.

Tomo la punta de su nariz para no tener que reclamarles más de lo habitual, no puede forzarse a estar molesto si quiere evitar las arrugas o el hecho de cometer homicidio. Varios y largos segundos posteriores a sus regaños, reclamos y molestias, pudo mantenerse en la única obligación de buscar su Smartphone junto a todo lo que llevaría ese día. Sabe bien que va a necesitar toda la paciencia restante para enfocarla a su primer amigo de la infancia forzada por sus "padres" quienes solo deseaban lo mejor. Excusa aceptable solo para mantenerse de los otros quienes al menos se esforzaban en no ser dos parásitos amantes de dormir hasta tarde.

Revisando que todo estuviera listo en su mochila no dudo en girar sobre sus tobillos para verlos y mostrar esa sonrisa que estaba llena de maldad.

Pero ¡Hey! No lo pueden culpar, el quiso hacer las cosas por las buenas desde un inicio.

−Ichimatsu-niisan –canturreo dando unos cuantos pasos fuera de la habitación−. Espero que no extrañez darles de desayunar a los gatos siendo que Osomatsu-niisan se ha comido todos los bocados para ellos.

Sintió el aura gélida y oscura llenar la habitación mientras que el mayor de los tres trataba de explicar cuáles fueron las razones por las cuales ha cometido tal acto de crueldad contra su "dulce" e "adorable" esposo. La ventaja era que el no tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de curar las próximas heridas siendo que necesitaba tener algo en el estómago para no sentirse fatal. Quizás de esa manera entiendan que no se le puede tratar como si no tuviera importancia.

Quedaba tan solo huir del escenario para no verse como el culpable.

− ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y huyó de la escena del crimen que acaba de organizar sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus "justas" acciones que eran "necesarias" para mantener su paz.

* * *

− ¡Totty!

Las dos cabezas restantes dirigieron su mirada al individuo que cruzaba por la puerta con una sonrisa disculpándose de antemano por encontrarse interrumpiéndolos a esas horas; más tarde de la breve explicación pidió esperanzado de poder compartir con ellos algo de comida.

−No me sorprende de Osomatsu, aunque debo admitir que ha tardado más que la última vez.

−Choromatsu –regañó Kara al ver su comentario provocando que le diera un leve empujón con su costado del cuerpo−. No te preocupes, eres bienvenido todas las veces que quieras.

−Gracias Karamatsu-niisan –resplandeciente agradeció nuevamente por la comida, dejando que Jyushimatsu salpicara por todos lados para terminar rápidamente y en tiempo record antes que los demás haciéndole reír−. Me esperaras ¿Cierto?

Tanto Kara como Choro se quedaron quietos cuando su "hijo" alzaba al otro con todo y plato para llevárselo directo a la salida solo haciendo que ambos adultos los tuvieran que perseguir tras de sí sin resultado alguno solo teniendo que aferrarse a que volvieran con el trasto en buenas condiciones o por lo menos que aun se pudiera comer en este. Rendidos solo quedo despedirse con un beso donde el encargado del hogar pedía que no tardara mucho en el trabajo y claramente no se estresara con todo el papeleo que pudiera haber esperándolo en su escritorio; cuando no hubo más que decir tan solo quedaba ver su partida no sin antes ver pasar a Oso con un buen golpe en el ojo que pedía piedad y atención en su hogar.

No pudo negárselo a pesar de que hubiera oposiciones ante eso.

−Ah~ Choromatsu escogió bien, tiene a una buena esposa en casa que se encarga de todo.

Cubrió la bolsa de hielo con un trapo para que no hubiera ninguna quemadura a la hora de entrar en contacto con la zona inflamada.

−En realidad tenemos la tarea del hogar repartidas, Choromatsu hizo una tabla donde todos nos hemos dividido por día los deberes así para que en un punto todos tengam –calló al ver al otro levantarse dirigiéndose al refrigerador como si se tratara del suyo−. ¿Buscas algo en especial Osomatsu?

− ¿No tienen nada de cerveza?

−Desde la última vez que por poco y lanzan la televisión por jugar un partido hemos decidido que no ¿Remember? Ustedes dos estaban demasiado happys.

− ¡Celebrábamos el ascenso de Pajamatsu!

−Celebration or no, you can't drink beer in this house.

Ver esa cara de cachorro solo le hizo ladear la cabeza para buscar en los estantes insistentemente hasta toparse con las sardinas resecas que hace menos de 3 días había comprado como repuesto a todo el daño que pudiera ocasionar quien le ganaba solo por poco en edad, no importaba mucho quien fuera o como fuera sabe que debe ayudarlo por ser su amigo además del "hermano" de su esposo y a ese paso ya lo consideraba parte de la familia puesto que Jyushimatsu le tenía bastante cariño a todos mucho más a Todomatsu al que de vez en cuando todo mundo lo llamaba como Totty.

−Eres igual de aburrido como cuando Choromatsu platicando sobre los conciertos de Nya-chan.

Bufó por lo mencionado antes de volver y darle su preciada salvación.

−O tú con las apuestas de caballo.

Intercambiaron miradas unos instantes para echarse a reír en bajo.

Actuaban como si se tratara de una sola familia juntada por los pequeños adolescentes que se salían fácilmente con la suya.

Por ahora.


	2. ¿Qué es más importante?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo este intento de entretenimiento después de los duros días que se ha vivido en el fandom y que quizás nunca olvidemos.

 **Advertencias:**

 ***** Posible OoC siendo que yo adapto a los personajes desde mi propio punto de percepción además de tener que ver todos los capítulos más de 5 veces cada uno durante una semana y me es imposible.

 ***** Yaoi. Slash (Chico/Chico)

 ***** Los únicos hermanos en esta versión son Choro-Jyushi e Ichi-Todo.

 ***** ChoroKara, OsoIchi y JyushiTodo porque puedo y quiero.

 ***** AU (Alternative Universe) basado en un fanart del cual no recuerdo la artista más la combinación de una historia propia modificada para estar en estas parejas y fandom.

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo pero no le queda más que la paciencia en esos momentos en lo que lo desconocido gobernaba para obligarlo a quedarse quieto solo por determinados momentos, realmente se pregunta porque tardaba tanto en aquel viaje que juraba ser de "autoconocimiento y prosperidad para ambos" siendo sinceros, sospechaba terriblemente de que le han visto la cara pero debe confiar en el mayor que sin falta siempre le escribía una carta informándole como estaban las cosas._

 _Tal vez necesitaba que las letras ya se convirtieran de una buena vez en palabras._

* * *

 ** _¿Qué es más importante?_**

−Me sigue sorprendiendo que pajamatsu sea el dominante de la relación.

− What's the problem?

−Nada, si así conservas tu hombría pero por lo que tanto escuchaba tú eras el caballero doloroso aunque…

Se quedo pacientemente observando al otro rascarse la mejilla como si fuera recordando algo que ocurrió bastante tiempo atrás porque trataba de decir fechas anteriores más algo que le ayudara a ubicarse justo en el día que deseaba.

−Nunca supe exactamente porque te ha dicho de esa manera ¿No es curioso? Soy su mejor amigo y desconozco porque produces tanto dolor en mí ser. Mis ojos –maldijo de forma exagerada aparte del dolor ocasionado por el golpe deseaba agregar que su brillo era "molesto"−. ¿Qué dirán de mí cuando me pregunten cuanto malestar causas?

Rodó un poco los ojos ante lo absurdo que actuaba pero en sí, también desconocía el hecho de si alguna vez han platicado desde cuando inicio todo.

En realidad, el desconoce como Osomatsu e Ichimatsu empezaron a salir hasta llegar a ser una pareja bastante especiales...

−Pensé que Choromatsu te lo ha dicho.

−Neh –chasqueó la lengua antes de tirarse al suelo para recostarse−. ¿Por qué no me lo dice el amo de la casa? ¡Deslumbrándome!

− ¿Acaso el golpe te ha afectado? –burlaba para posteriormente ofrecerle una almohada para su comodidad que no fue denegada−. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés Osomatsu?

−Soy el mayor, debo preocuparme por todos ¿No?

− ¿Entonces por qué últimamente debo alojarte para salvarte de Ichimatsu?

−Daños colaterales pero no cambies el tema, Choro y yo somos casi hermanos por algo me debe interesar que no gaste su dinero en alguien que no valga la pena cuando estoy yo en ese caso.

Meneando la cabeza solo pudo hacer su camino de ida y vuelta para acomodarle la almohada debajo de su cabeza escuchando los chistosos halagos de "Si no estuviera casado seguramente estaría siendo tu amante" con la pequeña nota de "No le digas a Ichimatsu que dije eso". Varios se hubieran asustado con eso no obstante sabe que es una broma, Oso ama a Ichi y viceversa, a veces tienden a tener una tensión en el ambiente pero vamos ¿Qué relación era perfecta al final? Siempre habría contratiempos donde lo importante era vencerlos juntos.

−Vamos~ no le diré que me lo has dicho. Si lo dices para hoy te invito al pachinko.

Quejarse o decir algo más ya no lo iba a sacar de esa incluso cuando sabe que tiene tan mala suerte para ello que se preguntaba cómo demonios el otro le dejaba dinero al alcance ¿O será que también descubrió el escondite de este?

− Okay, you win this round but, I want to know about your relationship

−En ese caso te recomiendo ir preparando las palomitas.

Las compras deberían esperar por ahora.

 **(…)**

Karamatsu jamás tuvo algún hermano y siempre fue un chico solitario puesto que casi no tenía amigos, siempre se encontraba en una escala diferente a las personas no por voluntad propia pero de alguna manera la forma en la que se desarrollaba ante la sociedad era bastante peculiar, era un buen niño, casi nunca se metía en problemas y cuando lo hacía era por una causa noble como el defender al más débil de todo aquel que quisiera abusar de esa diferencia ya sea corta o bastante notoria. Su madre siempre le explico que a veces aquellos que tenían un buen corazón pasaban por cosas más complicadas que la otra parte de la humanidad ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro pero si así era iba a escoger ser una buena persona, prefería guiarse por el dilema del erizo.

 _"_ _En un día muy helado, un grupo de erizos que se encuentran cerca sienten simultáneamente la necesidad de juntarse para darse calor y no morir congelados._

 _Cuando se aproximan mucho, sienten el dolor que les causan las púas de los otros erizos, lo que les impulsa a alejarse de nuevo._

 _Sin embargo, como el hecho de alejarse va acompañado de un frío insoportable, se ven en el dilema de elegir: herirse con la cercanía de los otros o morir. Por ello, van cambiando la distancia que les separa hasta que encuentran una óptima, en la que no se hacen demasiado daño ni mueren de frío."_

¿Y qué era lo más importante? Morir congelado para evitar dañarse o arriesgarse a ser lastimado pero mantenerse aún así con vida; de igual forma no era muy normal que desde niño prefiriera guiarse por aquella reflexión que ponía en cuestionamiento las decisiones humanas pero le gustaba y era lo que más contaba porque siempre fue el de escoger dañarse siempre y cuando pudiera ayudar, ser alguien para los demás. Todos tenemos esa necesidad de aceptación, Karamatsu nunca fue una excepción, encontrándose constantemente en hacer sentir mejor a los otros casi siempre ignorando que también necesitaba ayuda donde reconoce que nadie podría brindársela.

Y de todos modos era feliz, podía ser participe en la vida de otros que en algún punto podrían olvidarlo u agradecerle por su intento de ser alguien en quien se podrían apoyar para no caer. Siempre fue de esa manera, nunca hubo cambios en esa naturaleza hasta que un día se vio envuelto en una pelea en el cual podría sentir el amargo sabor de la sangre en la boca, con un dolor inexplicable en el lateral izquierdo de su rostro mientras miraba al contrario quien parecía cansarse cuando los minutos se extendían más de lo que esperaba. Importaba poco las múltiples veces que ha estado a punto de caer al suelo vencido por el enemigo su ser le exigía darlo todo por salvarlo.

Comenzó a sentir la falta de aire después de aquel rodillazo directo al abdomen haciéndole que inclinara el cuerpo hacía adelante mientras se abrazaba así mismo intentando recuperar el oxígeno; faltaba poco para no poder ser de utilidad y fallar ante quienes trataba de salvar. O eso era lo que esperaba pero al ver al pequeño niño corriendo esquivando a quien antes había amenazado a su hermano para abrazarlo de la pierna y pedirle que se detuvieran.

Nunca antes tuvo un compañero de juegos, no se podía imaginar que era enseñarle a un niño más pequeño a ser una mejor persona, defenderlo ante el mundo para salvaguardar su inocencia y solo necesito el llanto de aquel niño que pedía que estuvieran a salvo, que ya no los molestara porque no lo soportaba, le dolía tanto ver a su contraparte con los ojos abiertos al ver como aquel tipo se osaba a retomar lo que abandono por su culpa. Alejándolo dejo guiarse por los instintos teniendo que darle la media vuelta para darle un certero golpe en la mejilla que lo derrumbó.

Respirando pesadamente solo pudo mirar al de camiseta verde de cuadros con el corazón en la garganta provocando que solo estirara su mano mientras le daba una gran sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

−Be calm my friend, all it's okay −verlo aún un poco asustado solo hizo que se agachara para que pudieran quedar cara a cara aún sin retirar aquella mano amigable en espera a que no temiera al gesto delicado que solo le quedaba por ofrecer−. Ya nadie te hará daño.

Observó de nuevo al pequeño infante que por momentos atrás se quebraba frente a sus ojos abrazar con fuerza a quien quería mientras le rogaba que no se encontrara herido. Ver sus ojos inundados por lágrimas le hacía tener que tragar duramente saliva, tenía miedo, su diminuto cuerpo apenas expresaba uno que otro rasguño probablemente por haber sido tirado por los maleantes para que no interrumpiera, comenzaba a pensar que el pobre no se calmaría hasta que pudo recordar algo primordial:

Los pequeños retoños siempre se calmaban con algún caramelo.

Lamentablemente no tiene ninguno en esos momentos.

− Wait a minute please, don't move from here.

Esperaba que lo escuchara.

Varios tropezones de por medio y de todos modos se esforzó por llegar a una pequeña y humilde tienda para buscar desesperadamente algunos caramelos, para cuando los consiguió su mano esculcó su bolsillo para lanzar a la pasada el dinero en el mostrador probando su puntería. Hubiera sido más considerado pero el tiempo le esta atando una soga al cuello para colgarlo si se atrevía a distraerse con cualquier cosa; ni decir el esfuerzo doloroso que le tocaba callar para mostrar estabilidad donde solo hay caos. La vida le sonríe o eso va a creer por ahora al verlos ahí recostados, exhaustos de lo que les toco vivir momentos atrás. Desconoce su nombres o por si lo menos merecían ser salvados…

Juzgar nunca le ha ido bien, desconoce la vida que les ha tocado en ese caso ¿Por qué debería haberles dado la espalda si quizás pudiera haber hecho que todo se viera mejor en esos instantes?

Pasos cuidadosos y silenciosos para poder acercarse, no quiere que lo tomen como una amenaza cuando intenta ser todo lo contrario.

−Son para ti.

Voz dulce con un toque de amabilidad, de tonos bajos para no asustarlo cuando mostro el pequeño tesoro endulzado que ha encontrado para que no deba pasar por el amargo sabor de la escena. Pensando en un cachorro abandonado cuando lo miro con ese par de ojos brillosos tomar con algo de miedo aquel regalo que inmediatamente llevo a su boca mostrando una mueca divertida al sentir el sabor llenando a todas sus papilas gustativas.

A quien tomaste como el responsable del crío solo te pudo mirar unos segundos para agradecerte en bajo la ayuda que le ha brindado cuando ni siquiera lo ha pedido, sospechaba que su orgullo se veía afectado por ser rescatado como si se tratara de una damisela en apuros. Pidiendo no ser visto como un héroe solo dejo que sus yemas acariciaran su cara evaluando las heridas.

−Lamento esto.

− Don't worry, ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

−Nada fuera de lo normal, son solo unos estúpidos matones –sacudió el polvo que le ha tocado, no quiere verse necesitado por lo cual miro a su pequeño hermano quien estaba perdido entre el dulce gesto que le han brindado−. Estoy bien, no necesito más ayuda, gracias. Debemos ir a casa Jyushimatsu.

Llegaba a ser normal que no lo quisiera pero no implicaba que se despreocupara de inmediato.

− ¿Jyushimatsu? Es un lindo nombre –trataba de no sonar sospechoso, no quería que lo confundieran con un pervertido u algo parecido. Observó al de uniforme de preescolar para reír un poco−. Veo que te gustan los dulces, me alegra de que pudiera ser de ayuda ahora.

Antes de que hubiera un malentendido se dispuso a levantarse junto con el otro puesto que no iba aceptar sobrar cuando bien podría entregarlo todo.

−Soy Karamatsu –la mejor manera de ver que eras alguien de confiar a su parecer era presentarse sin signos de inseguridad, honesto y directo.

Hubo silencio como si ya nadie falta en presentarse.

−Choromatsu.

Le sorprendió ver que el otro había aceptado decirle su nombre.

−Y él es mi hermano menor.

−Es un gusto conocerte Choromatsu –bajo la mirada para ver al otro quien ya tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor−. Y a ti también little Jyushimatsu.

Quedaron viéndose por un largo rato hasta que finalmente de su boca escaparon varias palabras que insistían en escoltarlos a casa solo por asegurarse de que estarían bien, que nadie los fuera a molestar en el camino; desde ese instante Karamatsu se ha declarado como un amigo que debe protegerlo ante todo.

 **(…)**

Para ese entonces Osomatsu se encontraba nuevamente sentado comiendo las palomitas como si se tratara de ver una película ¿La razón? A su amigo se le daba por mostrar todo de una forma bastante expresiva, de ahí lo del club de teatro, resultaba gracioso verlo interpretar la versión de esa historia aunque era cierto, no estaba muy seguro pero vagamente recuerda burlarse de Choro por no poder defenderse en absoluto a la vez que le invitaba a tomar venganza de eso pero fue rechazado la proposición diciendo que alguien le había ayudado.

Tiempo después ambos se conocieron y de ahí todos fueron unidos.

Exceptuando a su pareja que parecía hacerle cualquier clase de atrocidad al apodado "doloroso".

−Con qué desde antes le salvabas el trasero al exvirgen-matsu, pero ustedes dos sí que eran extraños.

Tomo un puñado de palomitas para lanzárselas a la cara y ver su intento de comerlas todas.

−Your turn.

− ¿De verdad? Yo ya estaba agarrándole gusto al teatro –bromeaba para ponerse a estirar, de nuevo había hecho su parada oficial en esa casa−. Yo he Ichimatsu…es una divertida historia, y-

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando el de sudadera morada tomaba por la parte trasera de la vestimenta al mayor quien solo se encontraba sonriente mostrando la bolsa que le han regalado como tratado de paz y no tuviera que dormir afuera esa noche. No hubo palabras solo un bufido dedicado para ambos antes de que se lo llevara arrastrando haciendo que alzara una ceja; intentar comprenderlos era una misión imposible.

Sigue siendo sorprendente como el otro sigilosamente puede meterse a ese sitio solo por llevarse a su esposo o bien, también hospedarse por minutos u horas en ese sitio.

-Ahora me queda hacer un largo camino a comprar lo que hace falta, je, dudo mucho que puedan tener un corazón tan hogareño como el mío.

Al parecer sus deberes iban a mantenerse tal cual como los ha organizado.


	3. Porque todos somos amigos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo este intento de entretenimiento después de los duros días que se ha vivido en el fandom y que quizás nunca olvidemos.

 **Advertencias:**

 ***** Posible OoC siendo que yo adapto a los personajes desde mi propio punto de percepción además de tener que ver todos los capítulos más de 5 veces cada uno durante una semana y me es imposible.

 ***** Yaoi. Slash (Chico/Chico)

 ***** Los únicos hermanos en esta versión son Choro-Jyushi e Ichi-Todo.

 ***** ChoroKara, OsoIchi y JyushiTodo porque puedo y quiero.

 ***** AU (Alternative Universe) basado en un fanart del cual no recuerdo la artista más la combinación de una historia propia modificada para estar en estas parejas y fandom.

 ***** Yo no lo considero mucho como insinuación pero por si acaso, insinuación KaraChibi.

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo pero no le queda más que la paciencia en esos momentos en lo que lo desconocido gobernaba para obligarlo a quedarse quieto solo por determinados momentos, realmente se pregunta porque tardaba tanto en aquel viaje que juraba ser de "autoconocimiento y prosperidad para ambos" siendo sinceros, sospechaba terriblemente de que le han visto la cara pero debe confiar en el mayor que sin falta siempre le escribía una carta informándole como estaban las cosas._

 _Tal vez necesitaba que las letras ya se convirtieran de una buena vez en palabras._

* * *

 _ **Porque todos somos amigos.**_

Varias bolsas en cada mano mientras intentaba tachar todo lo que ya tenía de esa lista, ha sido entretenido aprovechar una que otra oferta que se ha cruzado en su camino como el kit de costura que ha sido casi regalado, le servirá en un futuro para retocar el uniforme del menor mientras cubre también aquel traje de negocios que se desgarra cuando a su apurado esposo se le daba por no querer cambiarse cuando había un partido y posteriormente una junta importante al cual no podía faltar. Además, las manualidades siempre han sido lo suyo y no le costaba mucho poder hacer nuevas cosas como nuevos mandiles, guantes, camisetas entre otras cosas como volverle a salvar la vida a Osomatsu ayudándole hacer un regalo para el próximo cumpleañero. Se les ocurrió, mejor dicho, se le sobrevino hacer un peluche de la mascota que tienen o mejor dicho que Ichimatsu reclamo sin preguntárselo al mayor.

Paró unos segundos, el sol estaba a todo su esplendor y comenzaba a estar sediento por la caminata que ha dado antes de dirigirse por todo lo que cubriría así que le parecía buena idea buscar el paradero de uno de sus viejos y pocos amigos:

Chibita.

De vez en cuando iba a visitarlo a su puesto para hablar sobre la vida, como les ha ido o del oden donde casi siempre acababan todas sus conversaciones. A veces le preocupa tan solo un poco la obsesión a este pero está bien si ese era su sueño mientras no intentara arrastrarlo de nuevo como cuando cumplió los 18, fue un triste día para su cabello y donde sus ojos lo observaron bañarse en el alimento y hacerse replantear si era seguro seguir consumiéndolo. Pero todo por un buen amigo ¿No? Igual, era de los casi inexistentes seres con los que mantiene contacto por no decir que es el único a ese paso.

Retomando cada una de las bolsas con fuerza se encontraba motivado a buscarlo con la mirada para sacar alguna charla informal ya sea narrando las cosas que pasaron como la vez en que trato de hacerle una broma a sus padres o cuando casi siente que lo asesinaba cuando le dijo que estaba saliendo con un Matsuno. Era como si ese apellido fuera una clase de insulto y casi un paro cardíaco cuando le presumió que prontamente iba a contraer matrimonio con este. Desconoce aún el pleito personal con las personas de esa familia; todos tienen sus secretos mientras que el mostraba lo más que fuera posible de igual manera ¿Qué tendría que esconder ante otros? No es culpable de ningún crimen o barbaridad, tampoco ha cometido alguna estupidez en la que nadie se haya enterado inclusive cuando se ha visto resolviendo sus propios errores siempre le permitió a otros ver a través de su ser.

Era un espejo, reflejaba a los demás, dejaba que ellos se juzgaran de su propia persona o trataran de callar a la segunda copia que trataba de mejorarlos incluso si tuvieran que destrozar aquel frágil cristal con brutalidad.

Cargaría con cada una de las grietas que los demás quisieran brindarle porque podía, porque se considera lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo cuando nadie era capaz de tanto.

Absolutamente nadie.

−My friend! –alzo tanto los brazos como la voz con alegría al ver al más bajo atendiendo a dos clientes de traje que parecían estar discutiendo en un estado casi de ebriedad−. How's life with you my dear partner?

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí idiota? –pregunto cuándo comenzó a ofrecerle un vaso de agua como típicamente solicitaba−. ¿No deberías estar cumpliendo caprichos?

−Oh Chibita, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas uno debe tener las puertas abiertas a cada una de ellas –con una pose de orgullo llevo ambas manos repletas de mandados a su cadera, inflándose de un aire decidido continuó−. Open the doors, el mundo nos aguarda –ya solo se encontraba escuchando la risa ajena para poder tomar un asiento poniendo todo lo que compro a un lado suyo−. No debemos detener toda nuestra fortuna por los temores Chibita, si fuera de esa forma no estaríamos aquí.

Sirvió el vaso de agua para ponerse a dedicar a limpiar otro antes de que los clientes alzaran sus copas exigiendo más bebida en las copas nuevamente vacías. No tiene derecho a reclamar ni a decirles que ya a ese paso ya estaban en la zona donde estaba invadiendo más el alcohol que la propia sangre pero mientras el dinero seguía corriendo el no podía hacer más que seguir sirviendo con todo el gusto que podría cargar por ver el negocio creciendo económicamente; a no ser que los muy bastardos huyeran antes de que pudiera sacarles las billeteras para cobrar lo que era justo.

Más comisiones ¿Por qué no?

− ¿Aún sigues casado?

−Llevo dos años de casado, they have been wonderful days.

− ¿De verdad?

Rió de forma baja para asentir, el rostro disgustado del otro no dejaba de provocarle un humor sano, tierno, ni siquiera cambio el cariño que siempre le ha tenido cuando le insistió que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida cuando le presumió un sencillo anillo de compromiso; a Choromatsu siempre le ha disgustado un poco eso, que resultara tan defendido por Chibita como si el pobre se encontrara celoso de todo por lo cual debía recordarle que fue su primer amigo además de que este tenía la tendencia de molestarlo cuando era niña cuando el al contrario lo defendía como buen caballero de todo aquel que necesitara uno. La verdad, le resultaba gracioso como estos cuando se encontraban discutían sus puestos y que cosas el otro no podía hacer con su persona.

−La última vez que me viniste a visitar terminaste discutiendo con Choromatsu mientras me reclamabas que no utilizaba el razonamiento por haberme casado con él, si mal no recuerdo amenazaste con secuestrarme para ponerlo a prueba cosa que al final sí hiciste.

Dio una risa forzada, nerviosa y avergonzada por ver los errores que alguna vez hizo en el pasado−. Sonaba bien cuando lo escuche de Osomatsu.

−A Osomatsu también le pareció bien hasta que tuvo que compensárselo.

Llegaba a ser complicado no hacer memoria de aquel gracioso, peculiar y ardoroso día, literalmente, estuvo a punto de ser carne asada para una familia entera al verse amarrado e inmovilizado para que no pudiera escapar de las llamas que iban consumiendo poco a poco la madera utilizada como cebo para "calentar" la situación. Si mal no se equivoca, Oso se encontraba detrás de los arbustos sentado en una silla maleable mientras leía una revista cómodamente cuando el otro le juzgaba si ese plan no era "peligroso" y su duda ante lo "estable" de la escena, como un líder seguro admitía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea si era lo correcto pero que era entretenido esperar el resultado o las reacciones de quien era su parte contraria; la responsable de sus acciones.

No hubiera sido un problema haber participado con ellos y actuar ante el peligro como toda dama en peligro en cambio sentía verdadero terror porque en esos momentos no tenía ni una idea de lo que estaban planeando mucho menos cuando fue capaz de hablar para gritar cosa que no resulto ser una maravillosa idea ya que le dieron un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo invitó insistentemente a la inconsciencia.

Quizás hubiera sido una persona feliz sin la necesidad de recordar nada de eso pero cuando despertó con parte de las sogas marcadas en la piel, un dolor de cabeza insoportable y mil disculpas por parte de estos tuvo que tener una explicación tan clara que le dieron a entender que ambos reconocieron que fue una pésima idea, deseaba que el golpe que ambos recibieron con el bate de beisbol no fuera tan grave.

¿Creían que el hombre recto no tenía un lado un poco más agresivo? Pues se equivocan.

Nadie ni nada quiere ver ese lado más de una vez.

Después de todo, cualquier ser humano tiene derecho a convivir con un lado bruto y competitivo, guiándose por la supervivencia o necesidades que no se mantendrían siempre detrás de lo que deseaban…O bueno, Karamatsu no creía del todo que fuera un ser sin consciencia cuando lograban hacer que cruzara la línea cosa que no ha presenciado afortunadamente.

− ¿No extrañas trabajar aquí como antes?

−Pensé que me habías despedido –recargado sobre sus manos pidió que prosiguiera.

−No deberías aferrarte al pasado idiota, de todos modos, últimamente el trabajo ha aumentado y he considerado en contratar un ayudante pero no todos hacen el oden con corazón como lo hacías tu aunque nunca lograste superar al maestro.

−Nadie podría compararte, master –hizo una reverencia con su mano, halagando con educación todo lo que le enseño cuando necesitaba dinero rápido para poder pagar el alquiler, mucho antes de que se viera compartiendo una casa con su pareja en un trato de cuidar a Jyushimatsu cuando el no pudiera permanecer atento de lo que hiciera –Nunca encontraré la manera de compensarte la ayuda que me diste durante ese tiempo, I am eternally grateful to you.

Rasco su mejilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

−Estamos a mano, tú me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba.

Tomo su barbilla en modo de poder darle un porte pensante tanto a sus palabras como la manera en la que se estaba dirigiendo a su persona−. Ella te necesitaba, eran eternal love, sus destinos eran uno solo.

Un poco menos entusiasmado asintió−. Lo eran –suspiro teniendo que mirar la bella foto que ha mandado enmarcar para tener un dulce recuerdo de lo que alguna vez vivió, extrañaba esos días en las que por momentos dejo lo que era en parte ahora−. Tú hiciste que fuera posible por un tiempo.

E hizo lo imposible para que ese brillo siempre perteneciera a un nombre, a un lugar, fecha y determinados pensamientos que le recordaran que siempre hay más allá de lo que tiene al frente, de lo que puede creer uno al inicio.

−All for a friend.

Verlo exigir una ayuda a limpiar el desorden de los ahora inconscientes consumidores le hizo tener que dar una de esas frases motivacionales que uno sencillamente podría comprar en tarjetas vagamente hechas para ser vendidas por unos centavos por lo máximo siendo que eran los regalos que nadie conservaba. Atrapando entre sus manos el delantal no tardo mucho en colocárselo para levantar las cabezas ajenas y limpiar la saliva que comenzaba a crear un camino desde su mejilla hasta la madera.

Como fue en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos podían sentir como el reloj regresaba hasta detenerse cuando ambos compartieron el puesto para ser más efectivos incluso las veces en que Jyushimatsu al insistir irse con este les servía para hacer publicidad a cambio de una gran comida invitada por la casa donde de vez en cuando al de buen corazón joven se le ocurría invitar a todos para disfrutar del trato.

Desde ese punto Kara ya no pudo dejar de verse como una de las personas más alegres del mundo con algo tan vago como la esencia de esa alma tan inquieta y llena de buenos deseos.

 **(…)**

Jamás se hubiera percatado de que se estaba haciendo tarde si no fuera por un fan que estaba buscando comida rápida después de un concierto puesto que al preguntar la hora y decirla sabe que debe volver para después regresar por Jyushimatsu y llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento donde iría como ayudante del entrenador al igual como un jugador más deseoso de aprender de ese deporte para ser uno de los mejores como Babe Ruth, Lou Gehrig, Han Aaron, Walter Johnson, Willie Mays entre otros. Escucharlo hablar en el camino cada una de esas historias le hacía pensar que algún día escucharía que lo ha logrado, que finalmente venció los sueños para que ya sean su realidad. No puede evitar querer vivir para eso, para presumir como su "hijo" alcanzaba todo lo que le cautivó.

Pensamientos futuros que pedía que se cumplieran sin importar lo mucho que tardaran.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo entre acomodar todo el mandado como el hecho de tener que cambiarse de ropa al no poder evitar que se manchara tanto de la comida como de su propio sudor; iba todo bien hasta que escucho como solicitaban a alguien para tener que ver a Ichimatsu uniformado listo para retirarse no sin antes de estirar forzadamente aquella carta con una cara poco animada.

−Esto es tuyo Cacamatsu.

Prosiguió con lo de ponerse la camisa de tirantes para luego tener que tomarla. Nuevamente han confundido sus direcciones. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces han tenido que estar intercambiándose su correo.

− ¡Ichimatsu! Thanks for coming, you're a big neighbor –se colocó sus lentes oscuros para deslizar sus brazos por la chaqueta de "cuero" negra que tanto adoraba−. ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?

−Muriéndote.

−Ah, is a good joke my little Ichimatsu.

−En serio, hazlo –casi rogó por ser escuchado−. Harías que este mundo fuera menos doloroso.

Hizo caso omiso, siente que en el fondo realmente le tiene aprecio uno que deseaba reservar por eso solo lograba mostrar sus pulgares diciendo que tal vez luego ocurra solo para motivar al deseo egoísta que quería. El bien de los demás ante del suyo propio.

Por eso le dijo que no se preocupara que el traería igualmente a Todomatsu para que los 3 almorzaran juntos antes de que llegara Choromatsu acompañado de su "guía" quien seguramente les presumiría la trampa que ha hecho para vaciar varios bolsillos sin que los pobres se dieran cuenta que estaban siendo estafados frente a sus caras obligándole a mandarlos a otros lados para que no mal influenciaran a los menores que no eran tan libres de pecados. Sí, supo que en algunas ocasiones ayudaron al de sudadera roja a obtener dinero siempre y cuando les repartiera parte del botín.

Ni Choromatsu se libraba de ser un buen ejemplo de eso, el hombre tiene las tentaciones cuando ve varios billetes hechos un abanico para poder sentir el olor del dinero rápido y para nada complicado cuando no les tocaba escapar de las autoridades.

−It's late.

Necesitaba apresurar el paso si deseaba llegar a tiempo para que ninguno de los dos sintiera que nadie los iba a recoger.

Y sobre la carta la tendría que leer cuando pudiera tomar un descanso en las gradas.


	4. Humano

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo este intento de entretenimiento después de los duros días que se ha vivido en el fandom y que quizás nunca olvidemos.

 **Advertencias:**

 ***** Posible OoC siendo que yo adapto a los personajes desde mi propio punto de percepción además de tener que ver todos los capítulos más de 5 veces cada uno durante una semana y me es imposible.

 ***** Yaoi. Slash (Chico/Chico)

 ***** Los únicos hermanos en esta versión son Choro-Jyushi e Ichi-Todo.

 ***** ChoroKara, OsoIchi y JyushiTodo porque puedo y quiero.

 ***** AU (Alternative Universe) basado en un fanart del cual no recuerdo la artista más la combinación de una historia propia modificada para estar en estas parejas y fandom.

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo pero no le queda más que la paciencia en esos momentos en lo que lo desconocido gobernaba para obligarlo a quedarse quieto solo por determinados momentos, realmente se pregunta porque tardaba tanto en aquel viaje que juraba ser de "autoconocimiento y prosperidad para ambos" siendo sinceros, sospechaba terriblemente de que le han visto la cara pero debe confiar en el mayor que sin falta siempre le escribía una carta informándole como estaban las cosas._

 _Tal vez necesitaba que las letras ya se convirtieran de una buena vez en palabras._

* * *

 ** _Humano_**

―My ladies.

Hizo una reverencia para alzarse con una flor en mano ofreciéndola con un deseo sincero de que estuviesen pasando un buen día donde esperaba que la fortuna les sonriera con dulzura. Como comúnmente sucede las chicas han hecho una cara entre el asco y el fastidio ante sus acciones que comenzaron a ser una burla con un buen contenido para criticar pero no le importaba mucho puesto que solo acomodo su vestimenta colocando la flor en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para presumirse así mismo que el olor a frescura, cariño, tratos amables de personas preocupadas por su alrededor lo acompañarían por esa corta brecha que queda de donde se encuentra a donde estaría su destino esperándolo con dos adolescentes a los cuales debe asegurarse que se encuentren sanos y salvos más que nada por el hecho de que a veces le tocaban sitios distintos lo que ocasionaba que se encontrara en constante movimiento por estar asegurando el bienestar de cada uno.

O sí, ni hablar de los amoríos que uno pasaba por esa etapa, sigue recordando la vez en la que Jyushimatsu en medio de los deberes le hablaba de una joven maestra que había llegado de cabello castaño, ojos grandes, bellos y del mismo tono que ese sedoso y largo chocolate recogido en una suave trenza de lado. Estaba hipnotizado lo que provocaba que soltara una suave risa al ver como su rostro se sonrosaba al tan solo mencionarla provocando que Choromatsu se incomodara a pesar de no ser la primera vez que ha vivido eso y que tampoco conocía la manera de solucionarlo principalmente por el hecho de que hablaba de un puesto superior no solo por los papeles que desarrollaban en la ciudad sino que la edad también era algo que se debe remarcar; con opiniones distintas sobre la escena a Karamatsu Hanagata* solo le queda decirle que tiene que esperar a que el mundo le diga quién es la persona correcta que, por mientras, hiciera feliz a la otra persona como un buen alumno, una clase de amigo que siempre estará para sacar una risa en todo lo que sea malo.

Fue así durante un tiempo hasta que en pequeñas lágrimas de niño inocente llegaba con la triste noticia de que aquella bella mujer debía ir a un intercambio del cual no estaba seguro de cuantos años tardaría.

Viendo su pequeño corazón destrozado solo le quedo abrazarlo con una manta mientras le cantaba dulcemente al oído para adormecer las penas y llenarle los pensamientos de buenos momentos cariñosos que fueron reforzados cuando su apenas esposo al ver tal escenario solo se quedó con ellos acompañándolo en sus versos para que el mal sabor pasara.

―Finally ―apenas se ha plantado en ese sitio y ya se encuentra haciendo estiramientos para no sentir que se descompensaría su carrera contra el tiempo―. Justo a tiempo.

Tan solo le queda esperar a verlos con su deslumbrante forma de ser pues las personas han notado que ha escogido relucirse con su camiseta con su propia cara impresa, aquellos pantalones azules que podrían dejar ciego a quien sea mientras tomaba su barbilla recargándose en la cerca tras suyo.

Conserva pocos minutos libres que no sabe cómo invertirlos hasta ver a una de las suplentes con las que antes se vio involucrado, más a fuerzas que con ganas, físicamente no era una persona llamativa, ni de muy buenos modales, con un alter ego notorio, exigente, demandante de atención y bienes además de casi obligarlo a que se casaran cuando apenas iba a cumplir los 17 años en los cuales tenía la posibilidad de poder mantenerse por sí solo. Gracias a que Venus le quiere eso no paso, sea por una mano divina o no, Choromatsu era quien lo rescato de su excesiva amabilidad con ella porque a pesar de que preocupaba a todos no se atrevía a romperle el corazón, creía que no lo merecía en el fondo y que tan solo necesitaba una persona que la comprendiera aunque sea en lo básico; y nunca lo hubiera sido a pesar de que pidió con tantas ganas ser por lo menos quien le pudiera juntar con otra alma que la necesitara.

Si acaso existía una porque tendría que crear alguna a falta de candidatos porque en sí Karamatsu le ha dado 4 años de esfuerzo que espera no haberse desperdiciado.

Ambos se miraron por segundos sin expresar nada más que el quedarse congelados para no hacer alguna acción en cadena que llevara al conflicto porque nunca alzaría la mano contra una mujer si era para atentar contra su salud así que por el amor y no la guerra solo ha tomado sus lentes oscuros para bajarlos, mostrando que de todas maneras usaba esos lentes de contactos baratos ya como rutina. Preguntando como la han tratado los años solo se ha ganado repudio seco que lo ha dejado ahí quieto con más confusión que nada.

¿Debía aclarar que técnicamente el menor llego con toda la seguridad del mundo que su relación monstruosa finalmente ceso? Literalmente, cuando trato de ver que era lo que ocurrió nunca obtuvo respuestas desde entonces el contacto se destruyó hasta volver a ser lo que ahora:

Una casualidad para nada agradable.

Sigue esperando que por lo menos no intente verlo como algo asqueroso a lo que nunca jamás tuvo esperanzas de por lo menos pulir algo de su personalidad si se pudiera rescatar algo que se presumiera en bandeja de plata ante otros para no dejarla como un error que cualquiera abandona al instante. Igual, ya nunca ese tema hizo presencia en alto solo en sus pensamientos donde permanece en un seguro desconsuelo a falta de más respuestas.

—Dudo que pueda odiarte por siempre —exhibió para cuando le dio una palmada en la espalda así obligándole a tener que atrapar sus lentes para que no se hicieran daño alguno—. Solo necesita un tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Miro al hombre de cuerpo voluminoso donde mayormente llevaba puesto una prenda que jamás cambiaba de estilo, de simpática apariencia con una actitud amable, atenta−. Aika*no necesita tiempo solo alguien más que le pueda brindar una oportunidad para volver a tener a alguien ―o un esclavo. Como quisiera ver a su futura suerte―. She isn't my problem, she will find somebody ―no trataba de sonar grosero o cruel pero era cierto que ya no estaba ligado de ninguna forma sobre su persona provocando que fuera independiente de su estado.

―Entiendo ―se quedo por segundos en silencio hasta recordar un hecho importante con lo que deseaba tratar con este ― . Por cierto Karamatsu quiero agradecerte la ayuda en el club de teatro, finalmente tenemos los guiones de la nueva obra ―anunciaba para tener que estirar la prenda para sacar un pequeño guión que ha sido modificado por los estudiantes de dicho club―. Estas invitado a usos ensayos.

Tomo los papeles entre sus manos ya acostumbrado a la incomodidad que daba al inicio tener que recibir las cosas desde ese sitio tan especial−. Are you kidding? I'm delighted! It's special for me to see practice before premiere ―sus ojos estaban iluminados con esa emoción que nunca iba a perder, la llama de alegría de poder observar las futuras generaciones que han visto la belleza artística que está en el actuar, el poder ser la persona que quisiera con la sencillez de respirar como si realmente fueras tu―. Es un honor para mí estar invitado a los ensayos para ver florecer tanto el alma como el cuerpo de aquel que interpreta a un persona cuyas emociones llevan más allá del sentimiento normal de auto-superación.

Hubiera continuado diciendo frases con un tono de exageración para una sola cosa si no hubiera visto a las personas comenzar a retirarse teniendo que despedirse del director para poder estar atento de las dos maravillas jóvenes a las cuales le toca cuidar por unas cortas horas sin contar que debe estar corriendo de un lugar a otro solo porque debe asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos sea una víctima de cualquier circunstancia complicada e inclusive las que involucraban las hormonas especialmente en el hermano de Ichimatsu.

Todomatsu Matsuyama* era un candidato perfecto para aprender sobre ligar dado que el chico era un coqueto total que usa un encanto "adorable" para que las personas lo noten, halaguen y consientan. A veces no es muy complicado ver que corre la misma sangre que Ichimatsu siendo que ambos eran expertos en la manipulación la diferencia era que lo aplicaban de una distinta manera dado el caso que nunca llegaban a compararse a no ser que lo hicieras enojar donde sí deberías correr porque las apariencias engañan y Totty puede ser un demonio encubierto de un chico un tanto afeminado. Quisiera saber cómo Oso ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo luego recuerda que él tiene un talento para tratar con todo y salirse bien librado en la mayoría de veces que era seguro que lo veía como un entretenimiento; era ya normal en esa familia que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

― ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡¿Baseball?!

Fue la manera más eficiente para relatar su estado de humor.

―Yes Jyushimatsu, it's perfect time for baseball ―dejo que el otro corriera en círculos para rodearlos mientras se deshacía de su uniforme escolar para acabar con el que iría a entrenar haciendo que tanto como el ama de casa y el otro estudiante lo observaran entretenidos―. Todomatsu ¿Cómo te ha ido en la pasantía? ―interesado en nuevas noticias le parece bien tener información con el cual mantener al tanto a sus "padres" un tanto despreocupados o mejor dicho que bien le daban la libertad que este quisiera siempre y cuando no involucrara a las leyes ni fianzas que pagar.

― ¿Hm? Ah, sí, todo va bien ―ignoraba totalmente al azabache mientras se encontraba mensajeando con algunas compañeras de clase inventándolas prontamente a que fueran todos a un café―. Disculpa ¿De qué hablábamos?

Pensaba seriamente en conversar con mensajes que a palabras siendo que sin duda aquel adolescente vivía de sus redes sociales donde aumentaba su popularidad―. Hablábamos sobre tus clases de fotografía ¿Te gustan las clases que imparte Atsushi?

Ha visto lo que jura ser de esas sonrisas que salen al mencionar a una de las personas que te agradan más que a un compañero. No debe preocuparse de igual forma conoce al fotógrafo que lo hace apto para un trabajo en el futuro con la temática que emplea igualmente es una persona bastante conocida por la comunidad lo cual es preocupante siendo que en parte se le acusaba de ser un encantador con todas las damas; debería no ser un problema si no fuera por el hecho de que Totty fuese tan capaz de llamar la atención de inclusive los chicos y sí, eso incluía a los hombres.

―Él es bueno además tiene mejor posición social que Osomatsu-niisan o Ichimatsu-niisan de igual forma tiene muchos seguidores en sus páginas, es una persona bien conocida―continuando con la vista en su pantalla dice el número que marca la información sobre cuántas personas admiraban su trabajo como fotógrafo profesional y, presumiendo un poco, en todos los eventos de importancia que eran exclusivos en su mayoría―. También es considerado una persona muy atractiva, con buen salario, autos actuales. Debo admitir que es un buen partido.

¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñaban? ¿Osomatsu estaba enterado? ¿Ichimatsu sabía sobre lo que su hijo catalogaba en una persona?

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Vamos nii-san!

De su cabeza no salen esas palabras que a pesar de tener ese suave tono tienen un cálculo frío sobre lo que le conviene a una persona de la cual quiere depender u aprovecharse sobre otros, considerando la manera en la que es su familia tiene sentido pero de vez en cuando desencajaba en las descripciones cuando sabe muy bien cómo utilizar a un personaje que es ajeno a todos esos trucos que uno oculta para no llamar la atención de las víctimas de los planes que se organizan desde el punto que se necesitaban, en los que podrían beneficiarse. Tiene talento, sabe bien cuando ser la persona linda que todo mundo quería o ser la pesadilla que te hará rogar de no haber nacido. Necesita tiempo para asimilar como alguien tan joven desea una manera de prosperar por si solo sin considerar a otros cosa que respetaba pero le era extraño, bastante, contrastaba mucho con los valores que conoce pero no todos pueden estar en el mismo saco.

Y aun sigue sin poder evitar preocuparse por un niño que ni siquiera era suyo.

Ahora no deja de mirar de reojo al de gorra rosa teniendo que decirse mentalmente que no tiene que estar cada minuto vigilando, que nadie se aprovechara ni lo tratara de una manera poco agraciada, se siente como una madre que no deja de estar preocupada pero su naturaleza rozaba a ser eso con todas las personas que les tomara un gran cariño para sentirlos como familia o muy grandes amigos y ya le estaba dejando inquieto que la primera parada que harán es para dejar al hermano menor de Ichi con ese sujeto que si sus cuentas no estaban mal hechas eran justamente los 12 años de diferencia que marcaban entre sí. Totty es lo bastante listo para saber que eso es un acto ilegal si trataba de salir pero como arma de doble filo tendría la capacidad de encontrar las excusas perfectas más lagunas mentales que encubran cada una de sus aventuras las cuales no puede asegurar protegerlo; ya puede sentir a Choromatsu tras su espalda diciendo que sonaba un tanto exagerado, por no decir demasiado, mientras le contaba que al menos las personas que conoce desde hace ya un tiempo son capaces de educar a alguien quien descendía de su apellido más otro quien ahora debe tomar responsabilidad de la educación como salud.

¿Sería acaso que al final de todo actuaba como la madre de todos?

Una gran probabilidad que se remarca cuando ve al de corbata en la puerta con un semblante interesado en quien ahora se dirige alegremente con su celular para pedirle un selfie donde bien ambos presumen estar a gusto a lado del otro.

Quiere evitar sentirse tenso ante la situación pero casi siente que se petrifica en ese sitio mientras el de uniforme con número 14 se queda observando continuamente al esposo de su hermano y a segundo mejor amigo quien ya está ingresando con el adulto mientras discutían que efectos podrían usar para la foto.

―Él está bien.

Orbes ligeramente expandidos por la sorpresa solo pueden sostener esa afirmación.

―Karamatsu-niisan no debe preocuparse, Totty está bien.

La sonrisa que el otro le brinda completa la seguridad que se le da por querer huir cuando no sabe qué puede pasar.

―Confío en ti ―bajo su gorra para cubrirle la mirada mientras lo tomaba por los hombros diciéndole que si anotaba cierta cantidad de carreras compraría los dulces que quisiera haciendo que se ganará una declaración de romper su record anterior como lo hizo cuando finalmente alcanzo los 80 metros cuando siempre faltaban 2.

Siempre lo supo, podía llegar al objetivo que siempre pensaba.

Propusieron hacer una carrera para al final verse persiguiéndolo cuando gritaba a todo pulmón esa típica frase que solo lo hacía reír.

― ¡Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!

Llegaba a ser su descanso en movimiento.

 **(...)**

Iba a esperar unos minutos o cuando acabara unas 3 hojas más para tener que regresar por el amigo de su "niño" quien ya estaría listo para irse cuando volviera con el otro. La ventaja es que en ese sitio si tiene más confianza que con lo que puede llegar a tener donde se ubicaba el centro fotográfico dado el caso que Karako siempre acompañaba al entrenador del equipo siempre que no se encontraba con un cliente que quisiera una rutina que adelgazara rápido porque en poco tiempo tenía compromisos en los cuales deseaba verse esbelto para no encontrarse en ridículo. Siempre que se veían quedaba atrapado entre sus brazos mientras le discutía que se quedaría sin oxigeno pronto haciendo que la otra riera para ofrecer sus servicios y fortalecerlo.

La mujer le era bastante simpática, un tanto narcisista pero agradable. Congeniaron casi de una manera inmediata por eso cuando ambos decidieron conocerse dado el caso que ambos estuvieron conectados por el hecho de que Jyushimatsu se estaba convirtiendo en el jugador estrella e si iban a verse más seguido convivir entre "padre" y entrenador junto su esposa, eran sin duda la manera de asegurarse que ninguno fuera un desconocido peligroso.

―I'll be back soon.

Apenas y logra tomar bien los papeles para que no pierdan su orden lógico jurando que en algún momento le compensara todo lo que ha hecho haciendo que la mujer le responda que entiende perfectamente lo que es tener que cuidar a varias personas. Debe volver a recordarle que no tiene ninguna unión de sangre con ellos porque parece que la tiene y por ende se pone de esa manera tan activa; esperaba descansar cuando llegue a casa donde esperaba que Choro le ofreciera un buen té de cebada para relajar hasta el último músculo.

Fue ese el plan que se vio drásticamente cambiado cuando un mensaje a su celular le dio la noticia de que ya no era necesario dado el caso que Osomatsu ha pasado por el familiar de su marido.

Extraño sin duda pero al menos le va a dar un momento de descanso mientras busca un lugar para sentarse y prepararse físicamente para volver con el tiempo al filo.

― ¿Hm?

Tiene que mirar hacia sus pies cuando ha visto un sobre deslizarse entre todo ese desastre que conserva recordando que debe estar listo para ver seguramente cuentas que pagar.

Las buenas noticias era que si daba una caminata corta encontraría una banca donde derrumbarse para hacer las correcciones que cree necesarias al guión y luego sacar las cuentas que todo mundo paga.

Necesita encontrar una manera de conseguir dinero.

* * *

*Hanagata: Según lo que he escrito en el traductor debería decir "estrella reluciente".

*Akia: Flor de amor/Flor amorosa. ¿Recuerdan a la flor de Karamatsu? Pues adivinen que persona la ha puesto con un nombre que hace una ironía.

*Matsumaya: "Bosque de pinos".

Recordar que me he visto a la necesidad de buscar nuevos apellidos dado el caso que no todos son familia directa.


	5. Sweet smile

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo este intento de entretenimiento después de los duros días que se ha vivido en el fandom y que quizás nunca olvidemos.

 **Advertencias:**

 ***** Posible OoC siendo que yo adapto a los personajes desde mi propio punto de percepción además de tener que ver todos los capítulos más de 5 veces cada uno durante una semana y me es imposible.

 ***** Yaoi. Slash (Chico/Chico)

 ***** Los únicos hermanos en esta versión son Choro-Jyushi e Ichi-Todo.

 ***** ChoroKara, OsoIchi y JyushiTodo porque puedo y quiero.

 ***** AU (Alternative Universe) basado en un fanart del cual no recuerdo la artista más la combinación de una historia propia modificada para estar en estas parejas y fandom.

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo pero no le queda más que la paciencia en esos momentos en lo que lo desconocido gobernaba para obligarlo a quedarse quieto solo por determinados momentos, realmente se pregunta porque tardaba tanto en aquel viaje que juraba ser de "autoconocimiento y prosperidad para ambos" siendo sinceros, sospechaba terriblemente de que le han visto la cara pero debe confiar en el mayor que sin falta siempre le escribía una carta informándole como estaban las cosas._

 _Tal vez necesitaba que las letras ya se convirtieran de una buena vez en palabras._

* * *

 **Sweet Smile**

Renglón tras reglón, pocas palabras ahora convirtiéndose en varias que no parecían poder contenerlo en ningún momento al terminar cubriendo su boca con una mano cuando la conmoción ha inundando cada una de sus expresiones que no dejaban de evolucionar al paso de los párrafos que comenzaba a abandonar hasta llegar al final de aquel inesperado proceso el cual trataba de obligarlo a encontrar la respuesta del acertijo del cual no ha sido preguntado sin tan siquiera deseaba resolver pues su obligación es hacerlo incluso si fuera con algo que ni siquiera debía meter sus manos. Tiene que dejarlo de lado para poder tener que volver a parpadear al verse perplejo ante lo que acaba de leer con tanta desesperación al verse atrapado en toda esa extensión que contaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado cosa que tan solo inquieta a uno.

Es algo que no se puede describir como quisiera porque tomaría tiempo para que primeramente lo interpretara de la mejor manera posible porque se encuentra en un estado "maravillado".

No puede dejar de mantenerse con la mirada fija al vacío cuando lentamente se decide en dejar de hacer presión contra sus labios para poder apoyar ambas manos sobre sus rodillas liberando un silencioso suspiro que se alargaba hasta no tener aire.

Ha sido impresionado con algo que no esperaba que tuviera tanto impacto.

Pero las sorpresas siempre se encuentran bienvenidas en su vida teniendo que formar una sonrisa que apenas puede hacer las curvas que caracterizan a una siendo que quiere primero comprobar que todo eso no ha sido algo sorpresivo, engañoso, solo que ha leído mal puesto que los ojos pueden engañar al ser humano al igual que la propia necesidad de negarse algo; quiere saber como es posible que las personas puedan llevarlo a sentirse tan extraviado sobre sus propias emociones en algo que sabe que se involucraba porque quería.

Quizás ya se encontrara exagerando algo que tan solo está escrito sobre un papel pero ha sido parte del club de drama en su juventud como para no ver la oportunidad de reflejar cada una de sus emociones en algo exuberante que era llamativo al tan solo pasar y observarlo pues aunque muchos lo juzguen como un mal actor sabe bien que han caído en el talento que posee pues solo se necesita unos momentos para que el personaje se convierta como en una personalidad que puede utilizar al querer impresionar a alguien. Muchas veces el esposo de Osomatsu no dejaba de reclamarle que al final de todo solo es un personaje más que existe para llenar un espacio vacío en la existencia que estaba bien si desaparecía.

Eso siempre lo hace reír tal vez porque en el fondo reconozca que hay cosas que no le pertenecen sino a la vida que se ve en la obligación de evolucionar a todo ser humano para que intentara ser mejor solo con el simple error de darles a escoger si el camino que tomarían es aquel para cual fueron destinados de una manera "adecuada". No puede dejar de comparar esa conversación con sus sentimientos y lo que ahora a finalizado de leer para apenas procesar parte de la información porque después de todo era inesperado.

Desconocido.

Pero no puede permitirse vagar en un estado de reflexión dado que sigue teniendo obligaciones que cumplir antes de poder darse un respiro porque esas eran las reglas, la forma en la que se acostumbró a estar si no había más que pudiera cruzar por su cabeza cosa que se extendía por lo menos 1 semana antes de intentar algo nuevo, buscar nuevos rumbos en los que pudiera triunfar o fracasar.

Debe dejar de pensar o será muy probable que el olvide el tiempo lo que conllevaría a dejar múltiples asuntos pendientes que ya no pudiera finalizar por un descuido. Tal vez no se sintieran pero lo que uno consideraba un "minuto" en los sueños o pensamientos equivalía casi a 10 en el mundo que la mayoría conoce y vive; todos debían mantenerlos en armonía para que ninguno se descuidara, llegaba a ser algo tan lamentable cuando uno se abandonada por dejar de ser maravilloso y hablando de maravillas ya ha tenido suficiente con el impacto que no parece ceder ante su insistencia de tener que marcharse o es seguro que se sentirá un idiota por no haber vuelto por uno de los tesoros que ha ganado gracias a lo que escogió ser. Siempre quedaba preguntarse el porqué de su grata fortuna.

Ha conseguido dos maravillosos ángeles que debe ayudar a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa sin permitir que olviden que los ama con un corazón que anhelaba ser dulcemente puro son hacer de menos a sus buenos amigos quienes han buscado su camino a la felicidad permitiéndole ser parte de esa trayectoria.

Y es que no puede pedir más, no porque no deba sino que ya no lo necesita dado que ha cumplido con cada una de sus palabras.

Ahora no iba a romper esa buena racha.

―The life is a hard game; all need live the life in their own way.

Recuperando el porte que descuido por leer solo se ha levantado de un salto para menear aquel tono azabache con un aire de sentirse fresco, deseado por todos los que le miraban incluso unos segundos ya que era la seguridad que debía derrochar en vez de extasiarse con un "final" del que no se está seguro si será verdad ¿De dónde habría la parvedad de esperanzas? La gente le resulta ser altamente imaginativa o el un gran soñador que creía en todo lo bueno hasta de lo que nunca sucedía.

Pero es Karamatsu, su vida consiste en creer, ser bueno, alguien para otros aunque al final solo sea invisible, el reflejo de otros ante los insultos al tratar de ayudarlos. No tiene otra necesidad, desconoce que más pueda hacer ya que siempre debe mantenerse así, bueno, caritativo, un alma que tan solo quiere cuidar a otros como si fuera su propio ángel guardián que batallará por todo aquel inocente o no que pida su ayuda ya sea en alto o silencio porque quienes ayudan alguna vez han tenido la necesidad de ser salvados; es por eso que ante aquellas palabras entintadas se ha convertido en una estatua condenada a reflexionar antes de volver a ser un mortal.

Porque es un espejo que solo reflejaba la parte más fuerte al mundo para quedarse con los pedazos rotos en el fondo.

―Nunca permitiría que eso les pasara ―murmuro al aire como si quisiera confesarse con algo que nunca le juzgaría sus decisiones, no eran pecados sino, más bien, confesiones que lleva consigo desde hace un tiempo uno bastante largo―. Puedo hacerlo.

Tiene que hacerlo.

Como si de una alarma mental se tratase ha deslizado su mano en el bolsillo para revisar su celular, quedaba poco para que volvieran a casa o ir al trabajo de su esposo a esperarlo y volver todos juntos mientras compraban algo pequeño de camino para merendar. Quiere visualizar esa sugerencia, le agrada y seguramente a su "hijo" también ya que de alguna manera compraría algo que le gustara a su buen amigo que resultaba ser Ichimatsu con el que congeniaba cuando Todomatsu salía con otras personas; aspiraba a que eso perdurara por un buen tiempo dado bien que lo tomaba como una buena influencia para que el mayor fuera un poco más sincero con sus emociones o abierto con un niño que ha sonreído a pesar de las cosas que enfrentaron en su pasado.

No pediría mucho.

Volviendo a dejarlo en su bolsillo se dispone a trotar para poder romper su propia marca personal y tal vez proponerle a su jugador estrella que luego ellos hicieran algunos pases como bateos para pasar un momento juntos como en familia pues puede hacer un hueco entre todo su itinerario para hacerlo. Insistiría en hacer eso porque disfruta de esa sonrisa que solo se forma al jugar su deporte porque tiene el talento de ser grande, alguien reconocido por su grandeza y trayectoria que ha llevado durante las jornadas de práctica que nunca ha roto.

Y hablando de jornadas a pleno camino a escuchado el timbre de celular alarmando que le están llamando para algo urgente y considerando que era la voz de su "love" la que sonaba como tono de llamada personalizado felizmente con torpeza se acelera a contestar más que nada porque le extraña que le llame a esas horas pero fueron noticias buenas cuando apenas y recibió la llamada para toparse un contento Osomatsu invitándolos a comer claramente con el dinero de su amigo, el ruido de fondo se apreciaba a un molesto Choromatsu quien exigía que le devolvieran su no tan apreciado aparato junto que eso no era justo al igual que la palabra "invitar" no se entrelazaba con el dinero de otros sino que con el suyo propio.

Con risas le acepto la invitación para pedir amablemente que le devolvieran a su pareja para poder hablarle sin escuchar reclamos de por medio.

Espera que permitan a personas con uniforme de beisbol a donde sea que piensa llevarlos a comer o, como lo ha hecho días anteriores, pasar por un lugar de comida rápida y llevarla a casa para aprovechar de ver la televisión como si fuera un día donde se holgazaneaba sin seguir ni una sola regla. Porque cuando Oso invitaba a un lugar se debía llegar a ese sitio de una forma rápida si no cambiaría de opinión sobre quien invitaba y a qué lugar aún más caro quiere asistir.

Todo porque al final ha decidido "ahorrar".

Bien sabe que desconoce esa palabra.

― ¿Por qué seguimos aceptando sus invitaciones?

Apenas y se encuentra en el celular ya se ha quejado, le divierte tanto eso―. Es de buena educación darling ―con tranquilidad le ha respondido contra el respingo que le han brindado―. No suena tan mal que todos vayamos a comer, de igual forma puedes convencer a Ichimatsu que coopere con el pago.

―Quisiera creer que de verdad haría eso, son tan capaces de escapar por la ventana de un baño.

Ambos soltaron una baja carcajada, le encantaba tanto escucharlo reír cuando los momentos no le eran aceptables pues de esa forma toma el trago amargo que atraen las cosas para darle una buena sonrisa dulce como lo ha hecho siempre, como sin duda se lo ha explicado desde que se conocen.

―Poor to my love ―ha sonado tan exagerado que pareciera que está a punto de sollozar―. Tu tan sofisticado y bueno con otros que no puedo entender como otros pueden aprovecharse de tu buena voluntad y para nada egocentrismo tuyo.

Del otro lado de la línea puede claramente entender que a su pareja eso le ha causado gracia hasta el punto de creer que le ha subido tan solo el ego un poco; quiere evitar dejar de sentirse atontado cuando el otro suspira dándole la razón en parte jugando ya que sabe que siempre ha sido de esa manera y casi nunca se ven alteraciones en esos comportamientos. Y es que lo sabe, Choromatsu lo acepta tal cual como es y las veces en que pide/exige un cambio no es para su propio beneficio sino porque lo quiere ver sobresaliendo.

No por algo le hizo conseguir un trabajo en un lugar que le gustase.

―Él lo entiende, solo dale su tiempo.

―Espero que no nos cobre el asilo en un futuro.

Vagas veces hace esos comentarios con un tono burlesco, relajado dado el caso que siempre mantiene el hombre cuerdo que debe guiar a los menos capacitados cuando bien tampoco resultaba ser algo perfecto o bien librado de fracasos.

―Compartiremos la cuenta, don't worry. Lo mantendré en un gasto controlado ―tiene que alejar el celular cerca de su boca y oreja para poder jadear ante el esfuerzo ya que no le ha informado que en todo ese transcurso se encuentra en movimiento para verse fuera de esas canchas que le daban más tranquilidad para, cuando estuvo dispuesto, volver a conversar―. Tengo que colgar, he llegado justo a tiempo a la carrera final y no puedo perdérmela.

―Acabando el trabajo iré por ustedes ¿De acuerdo?

―Sounds good ―aprovechando que han hablado le falta decirle lo que típicamente hace cuando hablan―. I love you.

Ha sido respondido sin peros o al menos fue así hasta que un simpático hombre conocido bien por perder en muchas apuestas les ha preguntado si van a comenzar con el sexo telefónico para marcharse e adelantarse antes de tener traumas que no pudieran ser tratados con un profesional.

Todo finalizó con el regaño en alto del menor de los 3 más un "idiota" fuertemente resaltado con su persona.

Resultaba tranquilizante acabar de esa manera la llamada.

Ahora solo queda esperar la victoria para buscar la forma de no llegar con su deportista lleno de tierra, con el cabello desarreglado y un uniforme por ningún lado. Queda esperar a la suerte sobre un puesto que no exijan nada a etiqueta lugares que regularmente eran escogidos para evitar esfuerzos sobre los 6 que muy rara vez asistieron a un lugar de gala siendo que han sido invitaciones a bodas o fiestas de amigos ajenos que involucraban a todos.

Llego a ser insólito en un inicio para que luego todos lo vieran como algo común ser confundidos con una familia entrelazada donde se desconoce su inicio pero en el que todos ya son pendientes de su fin, sí acaso hay uno.

 **(…)**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la acera platicando o mejor el escuchando sobre todos los jugadores que han marcado el campo, las tácticas, los torneos que deseaba ver, los equipos que animaría entre otras cosas que lo mantenían con la mirada fija en los movimientos animados que dejaban bien claro la conmoción que le provoca la emoción de presenciar eso con sus ojos. Le gustaría que nunca se detuviera, no importaba si en plena noche provocaba que se despertaran para tener que cantarle una canción de cuna o darle leche tibia para que se relajara, ni las persecuciones en broma mucho menos cuando observaba a los cachorros con un brillo que solo a ellos les lograba dedicar.

Fuese su obligación o no, hará lo imposible por mantenerlo de esa manera, salvarlo de todo lo que pudiera provocar que esa sonrisa no volviera a crecer.

―Lamento la tardanza.

Tomó un segundo para que el pequeño se lanzará al de traje para un abrazo que lo ha tomado al cuello para que lo cargue de esa manera provocando que un silencioso grito de ayuda aparezca en esos labios los cuales rogaban por ser sostenido y no terminar en el suelo cosa que tuvo que evitar al momento de sujetar a los dos con fuerza para alzarlos y decir que ambos estaban muy felices de tenerlo ahí.

Porque sencillamente es de esa manera.

― ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

La pregunta se ha visto realizada cuando Choro a podido tocar el suelo sin que otros brazos lo detuvieran para sentir que lo estrujaban ya que, sin duda, Jyushi tenía bastante fuerza o la suficiente para poder alzarlos por segundos y Kara la suficiente para cargarlo a los dos si es necesario en algún futuro, en el ahora o siempre. Es la base que los sostiene para que nunca caigan o toquen el frío suelo lleno de fracasos que nunca iban a ser suyos; nunca iban a serlo.

―Creo que tú mismo te diste cuenta que tuve a un invitado sorpresa en medio de unos reportes.

― ¿No ha venido contigo?

―Dijo que prefería esperar a Ichimatsu, no quiero involucrarme en sus necesidades básicas. La última vez que los he recogido me arrepentí durante casi un año.

Ladeó la cabeza para robarle un pequeño beso alentando que todos fueran al lugar donde se han acordado ver para comer o lo que siquiera han planeado diciendo que se ofrecía a conducir si se encontraba bastante cansado eso y que seguramente su hermano menor quería contarle todas las cosas que han visto en el entrenamiento de hoy con tal libertad que no tiene que ser reprimido por tener que ver la calle y no atropellar o chocar con alguien o algo ― ¿No crees que exageras?, tan poco es como si hayas sido un santo tan solo eligieron un mal momento.

Tosió ante la acusación en parte molestia como vergüenza―. Eso es diferente.

―Why is different?

Cuando las orejas de Jyushimatsu han sido cubiertas y la oración ha dicho en bajo no evito sonrosarse por momentos mientras intentaba tomar su barbilla para decir algo fuera de lugar dado que debe encubrir las cosas que sucedieron cuando eran más jóvenes, pero incluso de esa forma ambas parejas lo hicieron porque entre ellos había sido el mejor escenario, opción, momento o lo que les haya pasado la cabeza para incomodar a los ajenos. Cuando la frase poco formulada con sentido ha salido le ha dado la victoria al menor cuando también fue capaz de poder disimularlo.

Gracias a todo que el adolescente no ha hecho ninguna pregunta de lo que han intercambiado en esos momentos en que se vio dudando sobre si seguir insistiendo para la defensa ajena o salvar su trasero sobre lo que ha pasado.

Opta por el silencio, de esa manera podría salvar a los 4 sin que nadie salga afectado por una crítica.

 **(…)**

Fue un alivio ver que el lugar donde Osomatsu ha decidido llevarlos es muy abierto con las reglas al igual que etiquetas, mientras se tuviera dinero la apariencia poco importaba además de que la comida por si sola era una delicia que se disgustaba ya sea en soledad o con compañía.

Las familias quedaban cara a cara por orden mientras entre todos intercambiaban charlas entre bocanadas y bebían sin poner alguna restricción, Karamatsu tan solo observaba como Todomatsu mostraba las fotos que ha hecho a Jyushimatsu quien de manera divertida le halaga diciéndole que es el que más entiende la tecnología entre los dos luego su atención fue a Ichimatsu quien solo miraba de reojo a su pareja como si le maldijera/amenazara en bajo por haberlo arrastrado en ese sitio cuando solo quería llegar a casa con los felinos callejeros que lo visitaban a casi diario y, por último, a su esposo con su mejor amigo apostando cuando tardaría en que Choromatsu vomitara por ser tan mal tolerante al alcohol.

Ya no tiene mucha oportunidad de creer que no le va a tocar regresar para tratar la posible cruda con la que amanezca pues es el único junto al par de chicos que se encuentran en abstinencia de alcohol, los dos porque lo tienen prohibido y el porque sabe que no debe hacerlo si debe conducir.

No tardo mucho cuando su compañero se ha retirado de la mesa para ir al baño junto a un Ichimatsu que tan solo le ha seguido porque iba a ser otros asuntos que no trataban con vomitar ni mucho menos sostenerle para que no hundiera la cara en el retrete haciendo que de esa forma fuera el tercero en pararse para acompañarlos pero el líder de todos lo ha detenido por la muñeca pidiendo con insistencia que lo acompañe afuera porque tienen algo urgente de que hablar.

Se negó en un inicio volviendo a insistir de que debe asegurarse si está bien pero todos resultan testarudos y se ha visto arrastrado afuera ya al final por voluntad que quejas teniendo que ser llevado un poco más retirado hasta donde casi no estaba iluminado. Hubiera sospechado pero no teme que pase algo mucho menos que al otro se le venga un movimiento en falso porque a pesar de que puede ser alguien atrevido tiene bien en cuenta que pasara si lo hace; no es el idiota que todo mundo catalogaba.

Quiere creer que solo van a tratar el tema sobre el cumpleaños de Ichimatsu porque la apariencia que lleva muestra una normalidad un tanto diferente a lo que comúnmente siente.

Tal vez solo sean cosas de casi treintañeros.

―Necesito un favor.

―Of course! How I can help you?

Cuando las primeras palabras han sido mencionadas su rostro se ha quedado perplejo antes de tener que hacer una gran sonrisa.

Parece que no es el único que va a tener que sonreír.


	6. Welcome to reality

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo este intento de entretenimiento después de los duros días que se ha vivido en el fandom y que quizás nunca olvidemos.

 **Advertencias:**

 ***** Posible OoC siendo que yo adapto a los personajes desde mi propio punto de percepción además de tener que ver todos los capítulos más de 5 veces cada uno durante una semana y me es imposible.

 ***** Yaoi. Slash (Chico/Chico)

 ***** Los únicos hermanos en esta versión son Choro-Jyushi e Ichi-Todo.

 ***** ChoroKara, OsoIchi y JyushiTodo porque puedo y quiero.

 ***** AU (Alternative Universe) basado en un fanart del cual no recuerdo la artista más la combinación de una historia propia modificada para estar en estas parejas y fandom.

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva mirando por la ventana en espera de nuevas noticias de aquel que un día dejo la humilde casa que alguna vez compartieron. Desconoce las horas que ha dejado escapar todas las mañanas en espera de ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante de nuevo pero no le queda más que la paciencia en esos momentos en lo que lo desconocido gobernaba para obligarlo a quedarse quieto solo por determinados momentos, realmente se pregunta porque tardaba tanto en aquel viaje que juraba ser de "autoconocimiento y prosperidad para ambos" siendo sinceros, sospechaba terriblemente de que le han visto la cara pero debe confiar en el mayor que sin falta siempre le escribía una carta informándole como estaban las cosas._

 _Tal vez necesitaba que las letras ya se convirtieran de una buena vez en palabras._

* * *

 **Welcome to family**

Y las horas no han dejado de continuar para marcar que la noche cada vez más comenzaba a gobernar sobre todo aquel lugar, los minutos y segundos nunca se permitían parar, ni siquiera sus acciones se podrían detener mucho menos cuando un secreto se ha implantado en ambas bocas que debían disimular cada una de sus palabras para no permitir que otros supieran lo que pasaran, las miradas eran las mismas y el sentimiento no cambiaba ni siquiera cuando la hora los hizo reaccionar sobre que tal vez era demasiado tarde para seguir ahí siendo que todos tienen algo que hacer. Karamatsu se ha despedido de cada uno y se tomo su tiempo cuando ha tomado la mano de Osomatsu, sus ojos contaron lo que no dirían en alto, con un "adiós" en ambos idiomas se han dejado separar cuando fue suficiente para entender que estaban listos para seguir con lo que han dejado.

A pesar de que siguen el mismo camino parece como si una brecha estuviera dividiendo cada familia dejando que los problemas se han de cada uno cuando los motores encienden de una forma desigual, marcando la diferencia de quienes se van primero y quienes después, siendo primero los Matsuno quienes han caído en inconsciencia poniendo a cargo al azabache que espera duerman plenamente y Choromatsu no despierte con mareos y necesidad de vomitar hasta volver a desmayarse.

Por eso cuando aparco el coche tuvo que mirar al retrovisor cuando miro como el de sonrisa adormilada parpadeaba en su intento de despertar haciendo que suelte un bufido divertido, desabrochando su cinturón a tenido que abrir la puerta del piloto para deslizarse al exterior para así continuar con su tarea de cerrarla. Se detuvo cuando se vio con la mano en la puerta de pasajeros, ahí se encuentran la vida que consiguió después de tanto, luego de vivir una vida tan especial. Ya no lo piensa demasiado cuando abrió esa puerta para inmediatamente endulzar su voz en bajo con esas letras que componían una canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba siempre cuando las noches en vela parecían ser pesadas. Duras.

Ha comenzado a notar como de nuevo Morfeo reclama el espíritu joven en sus brazos para hacerlo apoyarse en su hermano cuando no soporta la voluntad de mantenerse consciente en esa madrugada tan tranquila; jura que es perfecto, nunca pensó que algo así hubiera sido tan maravilloso y perfecto pero siempre existe el dicho "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" ahora consideraba que eso era alguna manera de reflejar su pasado.  
Las cosas que hizo por todos, por su familia en especial lo que dio por su madre porque se lo debía, más de lo que hace ahora.

«Porque tú eres un pequeño ángel, mi luz en las tinieblas».

La voz tranquila de su madre parecía casi acompañarlo cuando esas notas aseguraron que ya no despertarían hasta el día siguiente cuando tiene que cargarlos en brazos para depositarlos adentro y asegurarse de que no tendrían ninguna inconveniencia antes de que tuviera que retirarse a la azotea a tocar guitarra como de vez en cuando lo hace, de esas veces que necesita reconocer la guitarra que siempre lo acompaño en las buenas y las malas. Porque ahora…ahora solo queda volver a reencontrarse con dos caminos que cuando los dejo atrás al llegar hasta donde estaba pensó que nunca iban a conectarse. Lo hicieron.  
Ahora era una combinación de dos historias que no podían ceder pero que se relajaban cuando sus dedos desenredaban aquel oscuro brilloso que tenían, evitando que cubrieran su rostro al momento en que se movieran esperando que no notasen que falta una pieza en el medio de aquel descanso porque requiere tanto decir lo que pasa en un canto silencioso que es solo audible para la vida, para las propias decisiones que condenaron uno a uno sus pasos y sentidos.

Le queda hacer buena cara cuando se ve abandonando la habitación con el estuche colgado en su espalda y de puntas para evitar que el suelo lo traicione.

Antes de retirarse totalmente de la habitación quiere plasmar a los dos seres por las cuales debe hacerlo todo.

Por las cuales seguir luchando.

―Do it for them.

Repitió lo que tuvo que decirle a Osomatsu cuando este parecía encontrarse en el mismo saco que el.  
En el que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para existir.

 _"Y las rosas espinas siempre tendrán._  
 _Porque ellas quieren sobrevivir a la adversidad._  
 _Saben lo que en el futuro vendrá._  
 _Y es por eso que no les importa lastimar a alguien más."_

Murmuraba al paso en el que escalaba aquella "entrada" que lo llevaría a observar el cielo que deseaba ver estrellado, de un tono puro que no se viera cubierto por todo lo que se caracterizaba como malo, cruel. Quiere olvidar todos los hechos que le han llevado a saber que no hay de otra, que lo inevitable no es algo que se pueda cambiar de la noche en la mañana, ni en días ni en pocos años que pasaran como horas. Necesita huir de esas ideas, de los pensamientos que han evolucionado por si mismos hasta formarlo con lo que es ahora.

Un ingenuo que comparte la historia de un guerrero roto.

 _"Por ello son tan débiles cuando las pierden._  
 _Cuando la propia vida se las quita cobrando lo que han provocado._  
 _Ya que lo único que desean es la libertad de su vida ya hecha a cualquier costo._  
 _Sin importar el peso de los pecados."_

Mira la vista que le ofrece esa altura teniendo que caminar hasta la orilla para sentarse sin temor, como si jugase de la vida se tratara poco teme a caer dado que puede levantarse y seguir, porque lo ha hecho, porque lo haría y en un futuro continuara con esa rutina ya que lo prometió, lo juro ante todo aquel que amo y ama. Fue su palabra contra el mundo, una declaración que ahora ha sido tomado en cuenta en cosas que ya comenzaban a matarlo, abrumarlo internamente. Puede como a la vez necesita rendirse, lo sabe, no siempre las mentiras ni lo que se oculta permanecerá así por siempre lo que puede provocar desastre, pánico.

La única ventaja que puede conocer es que no se encuentra solo lo que es una desgracia en parte porque sabe que a pesar de la fuerza que posee se puede quebrantar en ese día en que deba decir adiós.  
Donde ambos deban arrancarse del pecho lo que les hace quererlo tantos para huir sin mirar atrás, disfrazando palabras para que no fueran encontradas tan rápidos cuando huyeran, cuando no miraran atrás con la posibilidad de rendirse porque eso no existe.  
Incluso si se arrepienten.

 _"Así que se disfrazan de bellos colores._  
 _Y se perfuman con indescriptibles olores._  
 _Porque ellas saben ocultar el dolor que les provoca ser valientes."_

Cuando el instrumento se encuentra entre sus manos no evita recorrerlo con la yema de los dedos, recordando su antecesor cuando encuentra con el tacto las talladuras que llevaban el orgulloso apellido de la familia Hanagata. Tiene la necesidad de guardar silencio durante 1 minuto mientras desata el nudo de garganta que le viene siempre que recuerda ese momento, el día en que la guitarra acústica fue legalmente suya. El día en que todo tomaba un sentido diferente a lo que pudo percibir, el momento en que sabe que debe cambiar para mantenerse de pie en lo que ahora es el hoy.

 _"Aunque al final tratan de que su belleza se acabe._  
 _Al instante en que han logrado cumplir su objetivo._  
 _Dado que mientras más hermoso sea algo._  
 _Más triste es su destino."_

Acaricio las cuerdas dejando que un sonido bajo se reproduzca en medio del silencio que se daba a las 2:00am, intentando concentrarse en las cuerdas y los sonidos que estos puedan dar, quiere iniciar con algo lento y sencillo, una tonalidad que fuera relajante para su cuerpo que empieza a caer en picada ante los pensamientos que quieren abrumarlo, el mismo pasado suplicando que haga memoria de lo que no debe cometer. Jamás tuvo problemas para hacerlo y ahora que los tiene no sabe enfrentarlos. Finalmente sabe lo que se siente cuando un problema se vuelve tan imposible cuando se trata de salvar a otros como dañarlos.  
Necesita detenerse pero mientras más piense es más los murmuros que hace cuando canta lo que se le viene a la mente en una forma de encontrar la paz que le han arrebatado en el interior, en su soledad.

Todo mundo tiene ese lado que sin importar con la persona que esté, siempre será un misterio.

Bueno o malo, nadie se salva, lamentablemente, también era parte de esa regla básica de la vida.

 _"Entonces todo se ha de marchitar._  
 _Y tarde o temprano el color negro abrazara._  
 _A todo aquel que alguna vez tuvo un vivo color_."

«Volveré pronto»

Cuando menos lo pensó el segundo rostro dentro suyo comenzó a manipular su cabeza, alentando a que volviera a pensar en esas palabras que alguna vez parecieron ser tan ciertas, reales. Incluso cuando fue una mentira bien cubierta sigue sin dejar de pensar que haya querido ocultar todo para ahorrarse una explicación cuando bien pudo ser para no ver su corazón tan soñador romperse con la realidad.

Todo es realmente doloroso como asombroso.

«Estaré aquí cuando menos lo pienses».

Algo que fue mal dicho porque en realidad eso debió ser «Estaré aquí de una forma que no te quieres imaginar»

 _"Así que es hora de decidir._  
 _¿Con o sin espinas?_  
 _¿Qué es lo que realmente puede calmarnos?_  
 _Vivir en supervivencia o morir por dar belleza."_

Para cuando es capaz de percatarse de lo que sucede más allá de su voz casi inexistente es que varias lágrimas llevaban la delantera sobre su rostro cuando los caminos han sido marcados perfectamente que puede sentirlos ahora deslizarse por sus mejillas en una competencia por ver que gota moría primero. Lleva tanto con la frente en alto que recordar el primer paso que le obligo a mantenerse estable le quebrantaba tan fácil como si se tratara de romper una ventana con una roca, donde, regularmente, la gravedad era más que notoria.

El de cabello azabache peinado a la perfección casi nunca tocaba ese tema cuando se encontraba alejado de otros dado que es vulnerable, una presa fácil para los sucesos que lo trataron como a un niño maduro en temas que no podía entender del todo y aún así pareciera que los atrae en masa, dándole el mismo destino que alguna vez tuvo su padre para hacerlo de esa manera, bueno, con un corazón demasiado blando porque sabe el dolor que puede ocasionar un adiós que nunca iba a parecer justificado y mucho menos justo. Porque la realidad no lo era, es cruel a tal punto que uno debe dañarse tantas veces como para aprender que heridas sanarán en un parpadear y que otras se quedarán; fue quien le hizo recibir todo con una agradable sonrisa.

Mantuvo los dedos entre las cuerdas pensando que era innecesario derramar dolor cuando necesitaba verlo con felicidad.

Con agradecimiento puro por haberlo evitado todo lo que pudo.

 _"Y es que los humanos no son tan contrarios a las rosas._  
 _Ellos mismos tienen sus espinas que cortan con ciertas personas._  
 _Tratando de hacer lo necesario para ser bellos al mentir._  
 _Y crueles para sobrevivir."_

Dejo de sostener el instrumento cuando tuvo que limpiar cada gota salada que resbalaba para poder respirar profundamente, necesita calmarse dado que es mejor bajar por ahora hasta olvidarlo todo cuando se deslizara entre los dos y descansar un poco ya que después de todo no tiene tiempo, necesita poder levantarse en unas horas más para hacer la rutina que no modifica dado que es cómoda, unida a quienes necesita.

«Tu también recibiste el mensaje ¿No? Igualmente debes irte con los otros ¿No es así?»

La voz de Osomatsu es lo último a lo que permite invadir su subconsciente.

«Ah~ yo sigo sin saber cómo decírselo a Ichimatsu ¿Tú ya tienes algo planeado? Es decir, Choromatsu sabe sobre eso ¿Cierto?»

Imita las expresiones que puso en esa conversación en la que los dos vilmente han ocultado el pesar que conllevaban esas letras escritas con tinta y sequedad.

«Era inevitable a estas alturas»

Fue lo que finalizo ese trance que lo hizo cerrar los puños ante la impotencia de negarlo.

(…)

―Good morning my family ―dijo en alto cuando ha despertado primero teniendo que remover suavemente a los Matsuno que parecían querer permanecer tiesos sin deseos de ir a ningún lado―. It is day, honey, wake up ―insistió más a su esposo quien no parece ceder ante perder con la cruda y sus consecuencias.  
Se ve ahora abrazado entre dos "niños" quienes le ruegan no ser despertados, con la típica frase de "cinco minuto más" cuando la van a incumplir en su totalidad, les hubiera dejado con todo gusto si no hubieran tenido responsabilidades para hoy teniendo que tomar determinación al punto en que se los ha colgado como bolsas para compra provocando que Jyushimatsu ría mientras que el contrario de este se queje en un idioma inexistente a no ser que sea el que utilizan el club de fans, que, de igual forma, no entiende. Puede asegurarle ya que el otro le ha explicado el idioma base en la cual todos se vieron interesados para identificarse en cualquier tipo de reunión de otakus.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para posteriormente soltarlos con cuidado sobre el futon ya que su objetivo estaba hecho y a triunfado sobre dos enemigos, enemigo y medio mejor dicho, su pareja no puede ni mantenerse acostado sin advertir que vomitara incluso la comida de hace 3 semanas atrás. Resignado a que este no de pie a la sala solo puede agacharse para besar su frente mientras le decía que si los síntomas persistían no fuera a trabajar y tomara alguna aspirina para contraatacar el dolor junto a los mareos que le inundaban.

Terminó dejando el cuarto seguido por el menor de los hermanos quien parece ya estar motivado para desayunar e ir de nuevo a la escuela con toda la energía del mundo la cual no sabe del todo como ha nacido, pero el decimo año trae nuevas cosas sean para bien o para mal, uno debe aprender a diferenciarlas; quizás eso sea la razón por la cual cuando se puso el delantal rosado se detuviera ante el nudo cuando la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué tus ojos se encuentran hinchados?

Permitió que sus hábiles manos acabaran de anudar el delantal para verlo de reojo, necesita pensar el tono, su proclamado "hijo" puede saber cuando uno miente con tanta naturalidad que podría provocarle terror a los mejores mentirosos.

―I'm okay, es solo una alergia pasajera ―calmado le comenta mientras le pide que le ayude en la cocina para preparar el desayuno junto al almuerzo de hoy, no le gustaba mandarlo sin algo que almorzar por si llegaba a tener hambre―. Solo necesito tomar algo, es todo.

Titubear no era una opción tampoco esquivar el tema dado que si lo hace será evidente que usa otro personaje capaz de ocultar hasta una herida de bala con una "caída accidental".

Varios segundos que casi conformaban el minuto cuando el de gran sonrisa continua con la energía de siempre, duda que le haya creído pero si sabe que la mentira fue leve es porque no tiene mayor importancia como para ser hablado en alto, aparte, el de sudadera amarilla respetaba mucho la privacidad y los problemas ajenos si no deseaban hablarlos. Mentir o no, daba igual, el no va a quebrantar lo que no se quiere mostrar.

Costaba tanto, mucho más cuando el casi autoproclamado líder de todos le pide en un mensaje verse en el puesto de trabajo de este, duda si debe interpretar el mensaje como una forma de verse a escondidas o porque tan solo quiere seguir discutiendo sobre la fiesta de su marido al cual quiere sorprender para ser recompensado por un trabajo elaborado y no tan tacaño como algunas veces. Ironía, podría derrochar el dinero pero cuando se trataba de prestar decía que era mejor ahorrarlo.

Al menos piensa que tiene tiempo para acabar todo pero dirige su vista a la entrada de la cocina ve a un simpático hombre que pasa el dedo índice por su nariz; permanece quieto, siente que el cuerpo se contrae hasta hacerle tensarse completamente pero tal cual ha venido se esfumo, rápidamente se vio ofreciendo su hogar como hospedaje mientras lo esperaba, como lo es siempre, aunque a pesar de eso solo miro como el de traje se adentraba para pasar sus brazos por los hombros del adolescente.

― ¿No te importaría volver con Ichimatsu? Él estaría encantado de verte jugar hoy dado que saldrá más temprano de lo normal.

― ¿Ichimatsu nii-san vendrá a jugar beisbol?

―Por supuesto~ A él le fascina correr de un lado a otro ―su sarcasmo casi se escapa en risa cuando lo ha mencionado, ruega a cualquier dios que no le haya escuchado―. Igual, a Karamatsu no le molestaría.

Encorvo una ceja cuando lo han metido sin opinión alguna a esa condición, debe soportarlo ya que confiaba en Ichimatsu de todas formas e, incluso quisiera contradecir eso, los planes ya están hechos.

― ¡¿Puedo jugar con Ichimatsu nii-san?!

Decirle que no a ese rostro tan brillante le era imposible, se endulzaba en seguida como para no complacerlo―. Okay, you can go play with it ―cede cuando este se ha visto alzando el cucharón en el aire cuando tiene permiso.

Juegan a ver quien logra disimular mejor, ambos son actores increíbles, ni uno ni el otro cederá estando a la vista de la sociedad, de sus familias. La responsabilidad que cargan sobre sus espaldas les obliga con violencia a soportar todo el cargo que le han depositado aquel aviso encubierto por cartas comunes y corrientes que disimulaban no ser más que un dolor de bolsillos.

Pagarían la cantidad que pidieran para que fuera solo eso.

« ¿Qué haremos ahora? Sé que no le dirás nada y que yo tampoco puedo decirle mucho a Ichimatsu»

Oscuro con oscuro, sus ojos no dejaban de verse como si volvieran a revivir la conversación de anoche.

«Escapemos.

¿Qué pasará si ellos nos descubren?

Diremos que es por trabajo, que he conseguido un puesto temporal donde nos ofrecen viajar».

Nudos de garganta, estómagos comprimidos y por fuera, por fuera parecen ser felices sin ningún problema.

«Ninguna guerra es corta Osomatsu, tampoco segura ¿Qué pasara si ninguno vuelve?

Todo estará bien»

Debe admitir un poco la derrota, el apostador parece más tranquilo con todo eso cuando sabe que está igual o peor que el.

«Lo hacemos por ellos, necesitamos hacerlo.

Todo por ellos»

― ¿Qué esperas? Es tarde para tu entrevista de trabajo.

― ¿Entrevista?

Los tres sujetos dirigen su atención a la cuarta voz que interrumpe a fuerzas con una cara afligida al enterarse de que ha sido excluido de esa información.  
Mentira. Verdad. Algo intermedio.

«Todo por ellos»

―Trabajaré con Osomatsu si logro ser aceptado, afirma que a partir de mañana si lo consigo.

― ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

Karamatsu apenas logra abrir la boca para cuando ve como el otro toma al de lentes de lectura con tanta confianza que presumen el lazo que han formado desde pequeños―. Tranquilo fappymatsu, sí te lo hubiéramos dicho te hubieras negado. A veces eres tan estirado que aburres~

Palabras sobrantes que no serán mencionadas porque debe tragarse una explicación para evitar que le delaten, necesita poder expresar un "no es lo que quiso decir" pero esa necesidad no será satisfecha, tan solo ha tenido que continuar moviéndose en el espacio que se reducía cada vez más para acabar ese deber y marcharse.

Todo está bien.

«Haremos lo que sea por salvarlos. Es una promesa»

* * *

Lo único que puedo decir sobre esto es que las cosas van a parecer extrañas sin sentido dado que la historia tiene un tras fondo que se irán aclarando con el paso de los hechos, un ejemplo de esto es justamente este capítulo con su peculiar inicio dado que no se entiende del todo la razón por la cual ha sido colocado.

Todo tiene una razón.


End file.
